


Flying Pigs

by ongniel2510



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel2510/pseuds/ongniel2510
Summary: "When the pigs fly, I'll date him." Daniel keep saying those phrases whenever people asked about him and Seongwoo.





	Flying Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ this is my first time writing ongniel short fic hehe I hope you enjoy reading! Usually I'll read ongniel but today i decided to make one for every Ongniel shippers.

"Did it turn out well?" Daniel asked anxious of the outcome of the video recorded by his cousin, Jaehwan. "Ya, Kang Daniel, chill will ya? The video is fine. I thought you said you hate this subject but, you're still here working your ass off to finish these video assignments. Let's not forget that the deadline is in 24 hours," Kim Jaehwan nagged as Daniel rolled his eyes. 

 

"Well, duhh that's the point. I hate this subject and that's why I'm doing it in this last minute," the black hair boy scrunches his nose.  
"Why not ignore it?" Jaehwan asked him sassily. "Because that one particular human will nag at me and I hate it when he does that!" He bursts frustrated.

 

"Who? Ong Seongwoo?"  
As if on cue, Daniel's phone blinked signalling a new message. Checking on the message, he tsk-ed. "Speaking of the devil," he murmured clear enough for Jaehwan to hear it. 

 

"So luckyyyyyy. At least he responds to your texts," Jaehwan pouted remembering the awkward conversation he had with the said boy on Instagram. (Cringed, Jaehwannie pouted?! Never in a million years, icb my eyes reading what i've written.) "Because we're best friends obviously," Daniel replied in a duhh tone.

 

"Oh! Just stop with the friend zone thingy already! It's obvious that he likes you! And I can't do anything but ship you guys even though he's my crush because you lovebirds are too sweet with each other! JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!" Jaehwan ranted only to get a chuckle from Daniel.

 

"Well, not gonna happen dude. Because he just told me that he found a boy on Tinder."  
"HE WHAT?!!!!" "PUDDING IS READYYYY. I'LL CLEAR EVERYTHING IF YOU'RE LATE HYUNG!" Taehyung exclaimed as he barged into the room.  
"SHUT UP Taehyung!" Jaehwan scolded making the lad pouted and left to claim his dessert in the kitchen. "Stop being so salty to Tae," Daniel complained. 

 

"Yeah whatever. And you were saying? Oh, yea! Ong! HE DID WHAT?????"  
"Found a boy on Tinder," Daniel answered rather calmly to be compared to Jaehwan's reaction. " AND HE TOLD YOU????"

"Shush now! He's calling,"  
"OH MY GOD! I'M SO NOT READY FOR THIS!"  
"What the hell Jaehwan! He knew bout you okay? Stop being so dramatic," again, the boy rolled his eyes in pure annoyance as he tapped on the answer icon and put the call on speaker.

 

"Ayo ssup hyung!" he began, shifting his eyes again to the screen of his laptop at the same time, ignoring his cousin's reaction as he was determined to complete the task by his most hated lecturer.

 

A while ago, Seongwoo had spammed him with some pictures of the boy he found on Tinder app before asking if he's still busy or not because he wanted to call him and explained more about the "Tinder boy".

 

Despite being busy, Daniel couldn't say no to the boy as he could sense his eagerness to tell him. "Hey nielie!" he replied shortly  
"So, you finally decided to stop chasing the girl and start hitting on some boy on Tinder. I'm a proud dad!" Daniel sassily talked to him eyes focusing on his laptop.

 

"Oh well, we both swipe right. But, I haven't really chat him yet. He plays guitar tho," again, he sounded so excited that Daniel felt bad as his focus wasn't fully on the boy.  
"I know hyung. You sent me a screenshot of his description on Tinder just now. He's cute," he tried to sound convincing but found it hard to be done as he isn't a multitasker.

 

The conversation went on with some weird jokes they normally pulled on each other leaving Jaehwan to wonder what the hell was going on. Daniel chuckled at his reaction and shook his head.

 

"Seongwoo hyung, your fan over here is totally clueless of what we're talking about because it's too weird and random!" He laughed again.  
Little did he know, the lad was smiling so widely at his laughter - the sound of the most beautiful music to his ear.  
"Oh well, you need to get used to that. It's our own way of talking to each other. He's the only friend who understand my cool jokes," he tried to sound normal.

 

It's been quite a while since he and Daniel had talk to each other. College made both of them really busy. To make it worse, they weren't attending the same college nor the same major. Seongwoo was preparing to be a pilot while Daniel was majoring in doctor major.

 

"Awwwwwww Ong Seongwoo hyung~~ what's with that~~ Do you miss me that much?" Daniel teased as the lad denied.  
"Ayye cmon~~ just admit it. You miss me right??" he kept on pestering him.  
"Yea! Yes! I MISS YOU!" Seongwoo shouted on the phone.

 

Daniel gasped silently as his jaws dropped. Jaehwan lost it as he covered his wide-opened mouth and began to hit Daniel as he couldn't handle the elated feeling of seeing his ship sailing so fine!

 

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH! IS IT WRONG TO MISS MY ONE AND ONLY BEST FRIEND???" even though he made it sound jokingly, his heart was beating fast in his chest and he couldn't deny the relief he felt upon expressing his feeling towards the boy that he had always love.

"STOP HITTING ME!"  
He heard Daniel yelling to Jaehwan as the former laughed despite getting hit. Again, he smiled and chuckled at his silliness.

 

"Cute," he muttered very slowly, making sure that the boys didn't hear him.  
The call went on for 30 minutes until Daniel decided to end it as he had another one video to be completed.

 

☆☆☆☆

 

It was 11.30 p.m. when Daniel finished taking shower after returning home from Jaehwan's place. Lying on his bed after drying his hair, he sighed while setting his eyes on the ceiling.  
"He didn't mention anything about my birthday tho. Did he forget already?"

 

He pouted remembering that Seongwoo didn't mention about his birthday at all when they had the conversation. His mind then flew to the moment when their friends would tease them and said that they should be dating.  
"When pigs fly, I will date him," he would reply sassily.

 

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head thinking on how much he actually missed him.  
"I miss you too pabo Ongie hyung," he smiled to himself. When the clock struck 12, he remained his smile and closed his eyes whispering a happy birthday to himself before drifting off to sleep.  
  

However, it was a little different for Seongwoo. He was nervous for the event tomorrow.  
"Ah! I don't know anymore! Let's just sleep. I need to look good for him tomorrow."  
Shrugging off the bad thoughts, he also prepared himself to enter the dreamland. 

 

☆ next day ☆

 

"Oh, it's him! Happy birthday, Kang Daniel."  
"Thank you," Daniel pulled his best smile despite being clueless.  
It was the fifth wish he got from random students of his school. Heck, he didn't even know them! Daniel was the normal student who didn't involve himself in popularity for good grades nor sports and performance.

How did they even know it's his birthday!  
"HOLY CRAP! WHO THE F-", his eyes widen and his jaws dropped as his brain stopped functioning for a while.  
On the electronic board which usually showed the announcements of the activities going on for the week at his university, his face was there with a wish of happy birthday and pigs flying on the screen.

 

"Sweet 18 Danielieeee? OH MY GOD! THIS HAS TO BE THE SWEETEST THING EVER! KANG DANIELLL I'M SO JELLY RIGHT NOW!" Jaehwan was already fanboying when Daniel came back to earth. 'when did this bitch come?' he thought to himself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! RUN TO THE GYM BITCH!" Jaehwan suddenly blurted.

 

"Huh?" The birthday boy was confused again.  
Jaehwan rolled his eyes and palmed Daniel's face and turned it to the screen. It had display another thing. Again, flying pigs appear and the font said 'gym' with an arrow pointing to the direction of the place stated. "Gym? Why??? There's a match now tho!" He asked in confusion. "SHUT UP AND JUST GO!" Jaehwan said almost screaming again.

 

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" As he said that, everyone around him began cheering.  
With a frown, he approached the said place while cursing whoever did this. The door of the venue was already opened as everyone knew that there's a basketball match between the university he's studying in and Seongwoo's going that day. The lad told him that he'd be there to cheer on his team.

 

"WHAT'S WITH FLYING PIGS ON MY BIRTHDAY???? AND IN GYM????? WHO THE FUCK IS THE MASTERMIND OF THIS WEIRD THING???" he ranted in his mind as his eyes scanned the little decoration in the venue.  
The match was still going on. However, as he entered the venue, the game suddenly stopped and the place turned dark.

 

"OH GOD NOW WHAT????" he panicked inside as his eyes widen. (Daniel and his scaredy cat) His eyes however squinted as the light shine on him. An unclear vision of a person walking towards him was what appeared in his squinted eyes. His eyes widen again once the figure stood right in front of him.

 

"Seongwoo hyung? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THE MASTERMIND OF THIS FLYING PIGS EVENT!" He shouted with a pink tinted on his face. "Awww. You're too smart," he laughed only to get a bit on his forehead. "Ouch!" "What's with the flying pigs You fucker!" The boy cursed with red face out of shy.  
"Is that a rejection?" The boy asked while rubbing his forehead.

 

"What rejection? I thought you forget my birthday already!" he said tiptoeing to pull him into a hug as he hooked his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face against his nape almost crying. The lad couldn't help but to hold him in his arms almost forgetting about the audience watching them under the light as he smiled brightly.

 

"So, that's an acceptance?" Daniel broke the hug and faced the lad with a frown. "To what?" he asked. "To dating me," the boy said smoothly as his eyes widen again. "w-w-what?" he stuttered. "You used to tell people that you'll date me when the pigs fly." He blushed harder.  
Seongwoo held him hands delicately as his eyes shifted from the ground to search for his deep, shining black eyes.

 

"I want to step out from the friend zone, Daniel. I want to be more than just a best friend to you. I want you to be mine."  
He knew those eyes. They showed nothing but sincerity and love. He was stunned. Oh, he never thought turning 20 would be so shocking! The boy standing in front of him already had an uneasy expression as he remained silent for too long.

 

"SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!" The cheering from the audience took him back to reality.  
His tears dropped as he chuckled at how worried he look upon seeing his tears.  
"What took you so long, idiot!" Another tears dropped again as he hit his chest lightly.  
The boy's eyes widen.

 

"Is that a yes??" He asked as his lips curved upwards slowly.  
Daniel nodded and he completed his biggest smile before pulling him into a warm hug.  
"HE SAID YES!" He exclaimed for the whole venue to hear him and cheer for them.  
He always love the feeling in his arms. It's warm and he feels secured.

 

"Happy birthday, boyfriend," he said with a playful smirk as he pulled away from the hug only to pull him into a sweet long kiss as the crowd cheered louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading my work ♥♥ sorry for some typos and grammars.


End file.
